In stereoscopic display (also called three-dimensional display) technologies, human-computer interaction for a user is not restricted to two-dimensional space. In order to achieve sense of reality, interaction in three-dimensional (3D) scales must be combined closely with visual effects.
In order to realize a more realistic interactive process between a 3D interactive input device (or other devices) and virtual 3D display contents, spatial positions and gestures of the 3D interactive input device relative to a 3D display device need to be acquired. At the same time, contour of the 3D interactive input device also needs to be acquired for realizing display processing with more accurate details. However, there still exist many problems in technical solutions of existing technologies.
For example, an ultrasonic positioning device is provided in Chinese patent CN101029931 to realize technical solutions of electronic writing. However, in that disclosure, only 3D positioning of a single-node of a signal pen is provided. The disclosure does not provide solutions for contour recognition and gesture acquisition for a 3D interactive input device, channel occupancy among multiple nodes, as well as a 3D interactive operation between the signal pen and a 3D display device.
Also for example, a wireless 3D input device is provided in US patent application US2002/0084114. In that disclosure, although two ultrasonic transmitters are disposed respectively on a stylus (that is, positioning of two nodes can be realized), the following problems still exist. First, only when the tip of the stylus is pressed against an input surface, an ultrasonic sensor can be activated. Second, because the tip of the stylus needs to touch the input surface, only two dimensional (2D) positioning of that node can be realized. Third, although the positioning of two nodes of the stylus can be realized, that disclosure does not provide solutions for contour recognition and gesture acquisition for the stylus, as well as a 3D interactive operation between the stylus and a 3D display device.
Therefore, how to obtain contour, spatial positions, and gestures of the 3D interactive input device or other input devices through tracking multiple nodes, while avoiding channel occupancy among the multiple nodes, become the technical problems to be solved. The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.